¡Quiero ser exterminadora!
by bruxi
Summary: ¡Demostraría su valía y de paso que no era un estorbo! ¡Ella también podía pelear! ¡Vaya si podía! [Fic participante en la actividad "¡Suelta mi espada, Kagome!: Mes del Intercambio en ¡Siéntate!"]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Aquí vengo con mi triunfante regreso a las actividades de cierto forín! ¡Estoy que no quepo en mí de felicidad!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, si fuesen míos, InuYasha no se habría comportado tan idiota para con Kagome.

**¡Quiero ser exterminadora!**

Las lágrimas amenazaron con deslizarse impunemente por sus mejillas. Las pequeñas y pálidas manos temblaban mientras terminaba de aplicar betadine sobre una de las múltiples heridas que InuYasha tenía en la espalda—. ¿Kagome?—Parpadeó y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme. No quería que él la viese llorar, no quería que la viese todavía más débil de lo que era.

Porque lo era, era lenta, mala sacerdotisa, débil y un sinfín más de adjetivos negativos. Respiró hondo y trató de sonreír al par de ojos dorados que la observaban con atención—. Aún no he terminado, InuYasha, vuélvete. —El hanyō frunció el ceño pero obedeció, girándose para que la chica siguiera aplicando sus medicinas del futuro sobre su piel. Se estremeció en cuanto sintió el leve y cuidadoso toque de las manos femeninas. Sonrió imperceptiblemente: a él no le hacía falta que Kagome fuera con tanto cuidado, ni siquiera era necesario que lo curase, puesto que al día siguiente estaría como nuevo, cien por cien recuperado, pero sabía que Kagome quería, de alguna forma, sentirse útil, y también era su forma de agradecerle por haberla salvado tantas veces.

Lo que lo llevó a recordar el olor salino que había sentido minutos antes. Era consciente de la mala opinión que Kagome tenía de sí misma, todos lo eran. Algo que para él sonaba estúpido: Kagome no era más que una niña, una niña humana a quien él tenía el deber de proteger, no en vano se lo había prometido.

_Te protegeré aun a costa de mi vida_.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí al recordar sus propias palabras, no obstante no se arrepentía para nada de habérselas dicho. Él la protegería, también Sango y Miroku, y Shippō y Kirara por supuesto, aunque el crío fuera más un estorbo que otra cosa. Pero él sería siempre su guardián y protector, no permitiría que nada le pasase nunca. Por eso no comprendía el afán de Kagome por esforzarse tanto en intentar aparentar algo que no era. Entendía que la miko tenía su orgullo pero… ¿y si algún día eso la llevaba a cometer una locura y él no estaba cerca? Un escalofrío lo recorrió al tan solo imaginárselo—. Listo. —El susurro apenas perceptible hizo que sus orejitas se movieran graciosamente. Se volvió, viendo a la muchacha guardar los utensilios de curación en esa caja blanca que ella llamaba _botiquín_.

—Kagome—ella levantó la vista y lo miró. InuYasha se maldijo al ver sus ojos enrojecidos. Odiaba verla llorar o, en este caso, saber que lo había hecho—. No fue tu culpa. —Kagome bajó la cabeza, escondiendo sus orbes castaños bajo el flequillo. InuYasha, creyendo el asunto arreglado, se puso sus ropas superiores, recogió su espada y salió de la cabaña a por algo de comer, dejando sola a la chica. Kagome sintió como las lágrimas volvían a invadir su rostro sin piedad. ¡Claro que había sido su culpa! ¡Por culpa de su mala gestión de su poder espiritual a poco más no salían vivos! Además, tampoco es que fuera de mucha ayuda a la hora de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Si al menos supiera luchar como es debido…

Una idea cruzó su mente y las lágrimas pararon. ¡Pues claro! ¡¿Cómo no se lo había planteado antes?! ¡Tonta, Kagome tonta!

Sonrió, feliz de haber dado con una solución factible a su problema. Terminó apresuradamente de recoger las vendas y demás, cerró el botiquín y salió con prisa de la cabaña en la que iban a pasar la noche. Buscó a Sango con la mirada pero solo dio con Shippō y Kirara, jugando a un lado de la entrada—. ¡Shippō-chan! ¿Has visto a Sango-chan?

—Ha dicho que iba un momento al río—respondió el zorrito. Kagome le dio un beso en la coronilla a modo de agradecimiento y salió corriendo hacia la orilla del río en busca de su mejor amiga. La encontró arrodillada sobre el agua, al parecer limpiando los restos de sangre y vísceras del hiraikotsu. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero siguió avanzando.

—¡Sango-chan!—La exterminadora se giró y sonrió en cuanto la colegiala llegó a su altura.

—Hola, Kagome-chan ¿ya has terminado de curar al berrinchudo de InuYasha?—Kagome asintió, sentándose al lado de la castaña. Sango retomó la labor de limpiar su enorme arma mientras Kagome buscaba la forma de pedirle aquello para lo que la había ido a buscar.

—Oye, Sango-chan, tú y yo somos las mejores amigas ¿verdad?—Sango pestañeó para luego sonreír cálidamente.

—¡Claro que sí, Kagome-chan!—La azabache le devolvió la alegre sonrisa.

—En ese caso… si yo te pidiera algo… algo muy importante para mí… ¿me dirías que sí?—Sango ladeó la cabeza, cambiando su expresión alegre por una de recelo y sospecha. Conocía a Kagome y sabía, por su expresión ceñuda y de concentración, que algo tramaba, y, a juzgar por su palpable nerviosismo, de nada bueno se trataba.

—Depende—contestó Sango, con cautela. Kagome respiró hondo y la encaró.

—Quiero que me entrenes. —Sango parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Dejó al hiraikotsu sobre el césped y se puso de frente a Kagome.

—¿Perdón?

—Entréname, enséñame a matar y exterminar demonios. Quiero aprender a pelear. —Sango abrió la boca, la cerró, frunció el ceño y escrutó el decidido rostro de su amiga en busca de algo que indicara que estaba poseída por algún espíritu o demonio menor. Kagome no podía haberle pedido eso, no pegaba con ella.

—¿Por qué quieres aprender a pelear?—Kagome clavó sus ojos castaños en Sango y su voz sonó de lo más seria y firme cuando respondió.

—Porque quiero dejar de ser un estorbo. Siempre os hieren por mi culpa, porque todos estáis pendientes de protegerme y…

—¡Tú no eres un estorbo! ¡¿Quién te ha dicho semejante tontería?! ¡Ha sido InuYasha ¿no?! ¡Dónde está ese imbécil que le voy a enseñar lo que es bueno!—Kagome se alarmó ante el arrebato de ira de su amiga, sobre todo cuando la vio levantarse, empuñando el hiraikotsu. Se puso en pie de un salto y le cogió una mano.

—¡No, no, Sango-chan! ¡InuYasha no me ha dicho nada! ¡En serio! Él… él me ha dicho que lo de hoy no fue culpa mía… —Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de retenerlas. Sango bajó al brazo y se las limpió.

—Oh, Kagome-chan, no llores… Pero InuYasha tiene razón, no fue culpa tuya. Deberías dejar de decir esas cosas.

—¡Pero es la verdad! Si yo no fuera tan débil y pequeña no os herirían ni la mitad de las veces. ¡Quiero poder pelear con vosotros sin necesidad de esconderme cada vez que se me acaban las flechas!

—Kagome-chan…

—¡Por favor, por favor, _por favor_, Sango-chan! ¡Juro que no me quejaré ni una sola vez por muy duro que sea el entrenamiento! ¡Seré la mejor alumna que vayas a tener jamás! ¡Te lo prometo!—Ante la mirada ansiosa y suplicante de su mejor amiga, Sango no pudo negarse. Dando un gran suspiro (y rogando porque InuYasha no la matara en cuanto se enterase de lo que iba a hacer) asintió.

—De acuerdo, Kagome-chan, te entrenaré. —Kagome sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a la exterminadora, feliz.

—¡Gracias, Sango-chan! ¡Eres la mejor!

* * *

—No sé qué le pasa últimamente, siempre se queda dormida… —InuYasha depositó con cuidado a Kagome sobre una manta que la chica traía en su mochila y la tapó con su haori. Se la quedó mirando unos minutos, preocupado, al igual que Miroku y Shippō. En el último mes, Kagome parecía más cansada de lo normal. Ni siquiera parecía tener fuerzas para discutir con el hanyō, cosa que ponía muy nervioso a InuYasha, porque era la única forma que tenía de lidiar con ella en situaciones que podrían resultar comprometedoras para ambos. Pero ahora Kagome se limitaba a sonreírle, sin ganas, y no le replicaba. También dormía como las marmotas y le había pillado algún que otro moratón en piernas y brazos. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, dispuesto a torturar, desmembrar y posteriormente partir en pedacitos pequeñitos a aquel que había osado ponerle una mano encima, Kagome le dijo que se había caído por las escaleras de su casa.

Obviamente era mentira, porque la azabache había empezado a jugar con las puntas de su cabello, y siempre hacía eso cuando mentía. Si estaba nerviosa, retorcía los mechones rizados entre los dedos una y otra vez.

Él había alzado las cejas, no tragándose semejante trola, pero conociendo el genio de la chica, se calló, proponiéndose averiguar la verdad. Sin embargo, de momento no había tenido éxito en su empeño.

—¿Tú sabes qué puede estarle pasando, Sango?—La exterminadora tropezó de súbito con sus propios pies y a punto estuvo de irse de bruces contra el suelo. Fijó sus ojos en Miroku y se sonrojó, dándose la vuelta al instante para que ninguno de los chicos lo notara. Carraspeó, incómoda y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. —Y dicho esto cogió a Kirara y se alejó un poco del grupo. InuYasha y Miroku se miraron, ambos pensando lo mismo.

—Algo traman—dijo InuYasha—. ¡Y pienso averiguarlo!

—Te apoyo, amigo. Algo les ocurre a nuestras chicas.

—¡Kagome no es mi chica! ¡No es nada mío!—exclamó InuYasha, con el rostro totalmente rojo. Miroku alzó una ceja.

—¿Quién ha mencionado a Kagome-sama?—El sonrojo en la cara del medio demonio se acentuó. Este se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al monje.

—Keh. —Miroku suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Luego, se puso serio.

—Al margen de tus no oficiales amoríos con Kagome-sama… —InuYasha parecía un volcán a punto de explotar por lo calientes que tenía las mejillas—… algo ocurre con ella y mi querida Sango. No sé qué será lo que se traen entre manos, pero estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con el constante cansancio de Kagome-sama.

—¡No me digas! ¡A esa conclusión había llegado yo también, Miroku! ¡Dime algo que no sepa!—dijo el hanyō, irritado. Miroku sonrió.

—La clave está en hacer como que no nos hemos dado cuenta, así bajarán la guardia y podremos pegarnos a ellas para enterarnos de lo que ocurre. —InuYasha asintió. El plan del monje era viable, y lo único que podían hacer por ahora.

* * *

Despertó al sentir un delicioso aroma invadir el ambiente. Sus tripas rugieron y se incorporó de golpe. Notó algo suave acariciarle las piernas y bajó la vista. Una cálida sonrisa curvó sus labios al ver el haori rojo de InuYasha. Lo cogió y lo dobló con todo el amor del mundo, poniéndose en pie acto seguido para dirigirse a la pequeña hoguera alrededor de la cual sus amigos estaban sentados y ya dispuestos para la cena—. Gracias—dijo, tendiéndole la prenda a su dueño. InuYasha se sonrojó ligueramente por la dulce y hermosa sonrisa que la sacerdotisa le dedicó. Con un ademán brusco la cogió y se la puso.

—Keh. No sé qué narices pasa contigo últimamente, no haces más que dormir. —Kagome enrojeció y empezó a retorcerse el pelo.

—Bu-bueno… lo que pasa es que me quedo estudiando hasta muy entrada la noche y… —Miró para Sango, suplicándole ayuda. La castaña se apresuró a coger un par de trozos de jabalí asado y a ponérselos en los morros a los dos hombres.

—¿Quién quiere cenar? ¡Está delicioso! ¡Toma, Shippō! Que no me olvido de ti. —Confundido, el niño cogió el trozo que Sango le tendía, mientras la exterminadora regresaba a su lugar. Kagome se dejó caer a su lado y ambas comenzaron a cuchichear en voz baja, alejadas lo más posible de la hoguera para que InuYasha no pudiera oírlas con su desarrollado sentido del oído.

—Esto es raro—susurró Shippō. A su lado, InuYasha y Miroku fruncieron el ceño a la vez, entre preocupados y molestos.

—Esto no me gusta un pelo—dijo Miroku, dando un agresivo mordisco a su trozo de carne.

—No es normal, me preocupa… ¡fijo que se meten en algún lío y nos tocará a nosotros rescatarlas! ¡Con lo tonta que es Kagome no me extrañaría!

—¡No insultes a Kagome, perro idiota!

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota, enano?!—InuYasha le propinó un coscorrón a Shippō que le dejó un buen chichón en la cabeza.

—¡Kagomeeeeeeee! ¡El perro me ha pegado!—sollozó el zorrito, yendo a refugiarse en el regazo de la colegiala, quien al segundo se volvió a fulminar con la mirada a cierto hanyō.

Oh-oh, mal asunto… —¡InuYasha, siéntate!—El medio demonio gruñó al sentir el impacto contra la tierra. Luego empezó a maldecir, todavía con la cara enterrada en el suelo.

Miroku suspiró sonoramente por segunda vez en el día. Le preocupaba mucho lo que esas dos, Sango y Kagome, pudieran estar tramando. Las conspiraciones femeninas nunca traían nada bueno, lo sabía por experiencia.

* * *

—¿Vamos?—Sango miró para las ojeras que su amiga tenía bajo los ojos, así como alguna marca de la última _sesión_, y suspiró.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto, Kagome-chan? Te ves cansada. —Kagome la miró con miedo, rogándole con la mirada que no se echara atrás.

—¡Claro que quiero seguir, Sango-chan! ¿Tan mal lo estoy haciendo, acaso?—Al ver tornarse su expresión en una de tristeza, Sango se apresuró a negar.

—¡N-no es eso, Kagome-chan! De hecho, lo estás haciendo muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba, avanzas rapidísimo y parece que su cuerpo ya se está adaptando a la nueva rutina. Pero incluso así, de vez en cuando tienes que darle descanso…

—¡Pero no estoy cansada!—insistió Kagome. Sango miró de reojo para el resto de sus amigos, luego se puso recta, con los ojos fijos en la miko.

—De acuerdo, Kagome-chan. Vamos. —Kagome asintió, adoptando también una expresión seria—. ¡Vosotros! ¡Vamos a bañarnos! ¡Ni se os ocurra venir a espiar!

—¡Me ofendes, Sango!

—¡Usted es el único que me preocupa, Hōshi-sama!—Ambos hombres vieron como Kagome y Sango desaparecían en dirección a las aguas termales que fluían cerca de donde habían instalado el campamento. En cuanto las chicas desaparecieron de la vista tras los árboles, Miroku esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de darle un codazo a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ve a espiarlas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero tú estás mal?! ¡Yo no soy tú!—gritó InuYasha, sonrojándose en cuanto la imagen de una Kagome desnuda invadió su mente.

—¡No me refiero a eso! Aunque si aprovechas para echarle un vistazo a Kagome-sama lo entenderé, es una mujer muy hermosa y…

—¡Miroku!—amenazó InuYasha, con el puño en alto y rostro amenazante.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Te aseguro que no tengo intenciones de acercarme a Kagome-sama!

—Más te vale.

—A lo que me refería, InuYasha, es a que aproveches para ir a espiar su conversación, que averigües lo que pueden estar tramando esas dos. —InuYasha parpadeó, lo meditó unos instantes y luego asintió. Tenía sentido, él oía mil veces mejor que Miroku, y era más sigiloso. No lo pillarían.

—De acuerdo. —Y desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que se habían ido la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa del futuro.

* * *

—¡Lánzalo!—Con la cara roja a causa del esfuerzo, Kagome empuñó el hiraikotsu de su mejor amiga, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza. El peso del arma la hizo tambalearse pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Sonrió satisfecha: un mes atrás, ni siquiera era capaz de levantarlo un palmo del suelo.

Apretó el agarre en torno a la cinta del extremo y, con un movimiento brusco de su brazo, intentó lanzar el gran bumerán.

Falló estrepitosamente, cayendo al suelo en el acto. El hiraikotsu se le fue encima, dándole en la cabeza. Se le saltaron las lágrimas por culpa del dolor; al día siguiente tendría un buen chichón—. ¡Kagome-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?!—Sango le quitó su arma de encima y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Estoy bien, Sango-chan, no te preocupes. —Se sacudió su nuevo uniforme de exterminadora para retirar los restos de tierra y sonrió a la castaña, satisfecha—. ¡Venga! ¡Una vez más! ¡Lo intentaré otra vez!—Sango parpadeó.

—¿Estás segura, Kagome-chan?

—¡Sí!—Sango le tendió a hiraikotsu y, de nuevo, Kagome lo levantó por encima de la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos, jadeando; apretando los dientes, movió el brazo y, de un brusco tirón, soltó el hiraikotsu. Gritó de dolor al sentir los músculos del brazo descontraerse de golpe, pero su cara se iluminó al ver como el bumerán salía girando en el aire y alcanzaba su objetivo, partiendo a la mitad un árbol de tamaño mediano que tenían justo delante, a unos cuantos metros—. ¡Lo he conseguido, Sango-chan!—Kagome saltó, abrazándose a la exterminadora. Sango rio por el entusiasmo de su mejor amiga, abrazándola a su vez.

—Sí, ahora solo es cuestión de práctica, tu cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse al peso y longitud del hiraikotsu. —Kagome asintió—. Vale. Entonces, prosigamos. —Ambas mujeres se separaron y se pusieron frente a frente—. Dame un buen puñetazo. —Kagome obedeció, empezando así una especie de combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre las dos muchachas. Kagome intentaba pegarle a Sango; esta la bloqueaba y le corregía las posturas y la forma de golpear.

Kagome acababa de esquivar una patada de Sango y se había lanzado contra ella, logrando derribarla, poniéndose encima para asestarle un buen golpe…

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!—Ambas mujeres parpadearon y dirigieron su mirada al origen de la voz, descubriendo así a…

—InuYasha… —susurró Kagome. Sango tragó saliva. InuYasha parecía molesto y enfadado, tremendamente enfadado. Se acercó a donde estaba ellas, agarró a Kagome del brazo y de un rudo tirón la puso de pie.

—¡¿Me quieres explicar por qué estabas peleando con Sango?! ¡¿Y por qué llevas puesto un traje como el de ella?! ¡¿Qué leches está pasando aquí?!—Kagome alzó la barbilla, orgullosa.

—Me estoy entrenando.

—¿Entrenando? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sango me está entrenando. Quiero ser exterminadora como ella.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—La revelación dejó en shock al medio demonio. Así que por eso Kagome había estado tan rara y cansada últimamente… —. ¡Tú no puedes ser exterminadora!—La miko frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Porque no puedes!

—¡Porque lo digas tú! ¡Claro que puedo!

—¡No, no puedes!—Una venita comenzó a hincharse en la sien de la sacerdotisa.

—¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Si Sango puede, yo también!

—¡Sango es fuerte y tú…

—¡¿Yo qué?! ¡Sé que soy más débil que todos vosotros, por eso me entreno! ¡Puedo hacerlo y lo haré! ¡Seré exterminadora!—InuYasha gruñó, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz para masajearlo. La expresión decidida en el rostro de Kagome le indicaba que la chica no iba a ceder fácilmente. ¡Niña estúpida! ¡¿Acaso no entendía que ella no necesitaba hacer esa clase de cosas?! ¡No necesitaba exponerse al peligro porque para eso estaba él allí, para protegerla! ¡Siempre lo haría! ¡¿Es que no era capaz de entenderlo?!—. ¡En cuánto se presente la oportunidad verás de lo que soy capaz!

—¡De eso nada! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No eres más que una enclenque y débil humana que necesita que la protejan constantemente… —Y Kagome explotó.

—¡SIÉNTATE!—Sango observó como su amiga repetía la palabra una y otra vez hasta hundir al hanyō de ropajes rojos varios metros bajo tierra.

Entonces, un chillido cortó el aire. Sango se heló en su lugar. Conocía ese grito, lo había oído infinidad de veces mientras patrullaba las montañas que rodeaban su antiguo hogar en compañía de su difunto padre. Vio sus sospechas confirmadas en cuanto levantó la vista y vio a un enorme ogro avanzar por el bosque. Pero no era un ogro cualquiera, era un ogro de las montañas, una de las especies de yōkais más sanguinarias. Y no era nada fácil combatirlos. A diferencia de otra clase de ogros, estos poseían una inteligencia equivalente a la de los humanos o demonios superiores. Se volvió a sus dos amigos, y la sonrisa que vio portaba Kagome no le gustó un pelo.

—Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz—sentenció la miko del futuro—. ¡Kirara!—Al segundo, la gatita se transformó y recogió a la azabache del suelo, quien ya tenía a hiraikotsu en la mano. Sango entró en pánico.

—¡Kagome-chan, no! ¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡Kirara, vuelve!—Pero la demonio y su jinete ya habían desaparecido en la penumbra de la noche. Furiosa, se volvió a InuYasha, quien ya se levantaba del suelo, liberado al fin del hechizo del kotodama—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho, imbécil!

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa niña sea tan estúpida como…

—¡Va a una muerte segura! ¡¿Es que no podías tener la boca cerrada?! ¡La conoces! ¡Sabes que a la mínima provocación salta! ¡Heriste su orgullo!—InuYasha tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo y, rugiendo el nombre de la colegiala, saltó a la copa de un árbol, buscando su olor y vigilando al enorme ogro que se elevaba sobre el bosque.

Con un bufido, Sango salió corriendo de vuelta al campamento. Sin dar explicaciones ni a Miroku ni a Shippō, agarró el arco y el carcaj con flechas de Kagome y regresó sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad.

Confundidos a más no poder, el monje y el zorrito se miraron, para luego salir en persecución de la castaña. Algo grave tenía que haber sucedido.

* * *

Kagome apretaba los dientes, intentando por todos los medios parar la hemorragia que tenía en la cadera. Le dolía como los mil demonios, pero no iba a rendirse. Le demostraría al idiota de InuYasha que sí podía pelear.

Y necesitaba también demostrárselo a sí misma, saber que no sería un estorbo nunca más para sus amigos.

Se incorporó. El enorme ogro la vio con diversión—. La pulguita quiere jugar—canturreó.

—¡Ven si te atreves, bicho asqueroso!—Lo provocó la azabache. El ogro se echó a reír.

—Eres divertida, pulguita. Casi me da pena comerte. —Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica, pero no se amilanó. Empuñó con fuerza y decisión a hirakotsu mientras Kirara distraía al demonio. Si conseguía cegarlo… tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

Fijó la vista en los ojos del ogro, calculando, tal y como le enseñara Sango tan solo unas horas antes. Echó su dolorido brazo hacia atrás para darle impulso al enorme arma y la soltó. Vio como el bumerán salía girando en el aire pero, lejos de impactar en su objetivo, el demonio lo detuvo en el aire con una mano mientras asfixiaba a Kirara con la otra—. ¡Kirara!—exclamó Kagome, ahora sí, dejando que el pánico la dominase.

Un silbido cortó el aire y al segundo un grito de dolor abandonó la garganta del yōkai. Kagome vio como soltaba a Kirara. Se apresuró a llegar donde la gata, cerciorándose de que sus heridas no eran graves, a pesar de que ella estaba en una condición peor. Un segundo silbido se hizo presente en la quietud de la noche. Kagome levantó la vista y vio como una flecha se clavaba en uno de los ojos del demonio. Pestañeó y giró la cabeza, descubriendo con sorpresa a Sango portando su carcaj y empuñando su arco ¿desde cuándo sabía su amiga usar un arco? Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para eso.

InuYasha y Miroku aparecieron justo detrás de la castaña. Sin mediar palabra, se pusieron en primera línea; InuYasha se puso delante de Kagome, desenvainando a Tessaiga gruñendo fieramente en dirección al ogro, con la sangre bullendo de ira en su interior.

¡¿Cómo se había atrevido el muy asqueroso a herir a Kagome?! ¡Pagaría muy cara semejante osadía!

Con un rugido, se lanzó al ataque, seguido enseguida por Miroku, mientras Sango se acercaba a Kagome para evaluar su estado—. No deberías haberlo hecho, Kagome-chan. —Avergonzada, la aludida bajó la cabeza, asintiendo. Sango suspiró y sacó una pequeña cajita de entre sus ropas—. Es un ungüento para que heridas como esas dejen de sangrar. —Tragando saliva, Kagome dejó que su amiga se lo aplicara.

* * *

—¡Estoy bien, InuYasha! ¡Déjame levantarme!

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Todavía no se te ha cerrado la herida! ¡¿Y si vuelve a abrirse?! ¡No seas cabezota, Kagome!—Con un gruñido de molestia, Kagome hizo caso y se dejó caer de nuevo en el futón, en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. La vieja sacerdotisa la había regañado de lo lindo por su imprudencia. InuYasha acomodó su haori rojo sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, se lo había puesto por encima para taparla y que así no pasara frío. Kagome no puedo evitar sonreír por el gesto tan tierno—. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y que ni se te ocurra volver a hacer nada descabellado. —Kagome torció el gesto.

—Yo quiero pelear—susurró. InuYasha movió sus orejas y suspiró. Se dejó caer al lado de la azabache y la observó intensamente con sus ojos dorados. Kagome se sonrojó en el acto y desvió la vista al techo. InuYasha la tomó del mentón suavemente y la obligó a mirarlo sin apartar los ojos.

—¿Sabes por qué no hace falta que te pongas en peligro?—Sonrojada al máximo, Kagome negó—. Porque yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, Kagome. Te lo prometí en su día, y es una promesa que pienso cumplir. —La chica se emocionó. Unas traviesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus orbes chocolates al ver la calidez y ternura con la que el hanyō la observaba. Pocas veces bajaba las defensas, y la hacía feliz que las contadas ocasiones en que eso pasaba fuera con ella.

Se sentó en el futón y lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello. Rojo como un tomate, InuYasha la abrazó a su vez de manera suave, pasando los brazos por su espalda, acariciándola con delicadeza. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de la miko, aspirando el aroma característico de la muchacha que lo tranquilizaba—. Gracias, InuYasha, por estar siempre ahí.

—Siempre, Kagome, siempre estaré para ti. No lo olvides. —La chica se separó unos centímetros de él y le sonrió. InuYasha le devolvió la sonrisa, una genuina, mientras ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro.

Desde la entrada de la cabaña, Miroku, Sango, Shippō y Kirara espiaban la escena con cuidado de que ninguno de sus protagonistas se percatara de su presencia—. Bien está lo que bien acaba—dijo Miroku. Los demás asintieron, aliviados de que al fin las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

**Fin ¡Quiero ser exterminadora!**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿qué opináis? ¡Dejadme un review que me llene de natillas de chocolate y vainilla! Solo diré que este oneshot es súper especial para mí porque se trata de mi regreso a las actividades del sexy foro ¡Siéntate!. Imposibles de resistir, creedme.**

**En fin, nada más por hoy, buenas noches y que descanséis bien (Inner: te recuerdo que no en todas las partes del mundo es de noche).**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
